The Most Beautiful Thing
by living-death
Summary: People always believed angels exist, but not one person, not Kyou.But when he meets a strange girl, he finds out that he was wrong all the way. KyouxOC
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Kyou was sitting on the roof, just like any other normal day. Until something lightly touched his face. He looked closely and saw that it was a feather. Then out of nowhere, heaps of feathers kept pouring down onto him. Want to know where the feathers come from? Well you're gonna have to read the fiction to find out!!! He he, this is a KyouxOC fic so beware! PG-13 for Kyou' bad bad mouth!

Disclaimer: ok, if I _did_ own fruits basket, then Akito would most lightly be dead and Yuki and Kyou would be gay. Are they? No! So I obviously don't own fruits basket.

Special thanks to: Larissa: thank you for being my best

friend and I hope you're doing absolutely fine

in brazil!!!!!!

Cathy: thank you for being my other best friend

And you did great on that math test.!!

Rachel: I miss you heaps!!!!! --

Brad&geffry: you guys mean heaps to me!!!!

_Chapter 1: the most beautiful thing_

Toru was in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was scene that had shown its self many many times before in Shigure's house. Kyou came stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen asking Toru when dinner would be ready. She said that it would still take a while so he decided to snack on something before dinner. When he opened the fridge, he realized that he was thirsty, so he looked for the milk......but he couldn't find it.

"Toru? Did you buy milk when you did the grocery-shopping?" he asked

All the color seemed to drain from her face as she slowly turned around to face Kyou.

"I-I-I'm sorry, b-but I forgot to b-buy it!!!" she said, obviously only realizing she had done so.

"...argh don't worry about it, I can survive without it for one day!" Kyou replied. The color seemed to return to her face as she cheerfully said sorry again and that she would get it first thing tomorrow morning.

He decided that he would go up on the roof and relax there a bit. He climbed out of his window and crawled up the ladder till he got to the roof. Before pushing himself up, something caught his eye. He saw a feather on his spot where he usually sat. He pushed himself up onto the roof and walked over to where he saw the feather. This one was rather big for a feather and was very soft. He sat down and stared into the sky, still holding the feather in his hand. The colors of the sky were always beautiful at this time of the day. The sun was still setting which made all sorts of shades of red, orange and purple to fill the sky.

Then, he saw it!.....a white blur flew past in the far distance of the sky, but when he blinked, it was gone.

"...strange...jeez! Now you're seeing things, what's wrong with you today?" he asked himself.

When he heard Toru call for dinner, he walked over to the ladder and descended from it. As he was walking down the stairs, he remembered the feather and pulled it out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, then turned around and walked back upstairs. He went into his room and lightly placed on top of his drawer. Then, he stomped back downstairs.

During dinner, Kyou couldn't help but notice that Toru was very cheerful...well....more that what she normally was anyway.

"Why are you so...bouncy?" he asked

"Oh! I'm just happy that's all!" she said and beamed at the same time.

"And why Is that?"

"Oh Kyou you should've seen it!!!"

"Seen what?"

"Well, when I was just about to tell everyone that dinner was ready, I saw this white thing in the sky (Kyou stiffened at this), oh it was the most beautiful thing! I think it might have been a type of bird or something...but it was so pretty!"

"...and?"

"Well...that's it"

"_That_ makes you happy?"

"She's allowed to be happy over something! Baka neko!" Yuki interrupted.

"No one asked YOU anything kuso nezumi!!!" Kyou snapped back.

"Now, now boys...you wouldn't want to ruin the lovely meal that Toru-kun made for us with your poor behavior now would you?" said Shigure.

Both boys were quiet.

After dinner, Yuki and Kyou helped Toru do the dishes. She couldn't help but notice Kyou being quiet...maybe she said something over dinner.

"Are you alright Kyou-kun? You seem awfully quiet..."

"...I was just wondering, that thing you saw in the you explain a little better what it looked like?" Kyou asked.

"Oh! Well uh, it had these humongous wings and they were white of course and....it might sound a bit silly but, I think it had really long white hair.... Well basically if I didn't know better, I would have said it were an angle!!!" she announced.

Everyone looked at her.

"...o-or maybe not...." She said slowly. "But Kyou-kun, why would you want to know?"

"You know, I think I might have seen it as well..."he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah....I'm gonna go do my homework now." He said walking over to the staircase.

"Yeah, I think I should probably so the same" The two other teens muttered.

Kyou once again decided to do his homework on the roof since it was still light outside. He put all his stuff in a bag and climbed out the window and onto the roof, then walked over to his usual spot.

Ten minutes later, he was just in the middle of a complicated math problem, when he saw a feather lightly falling down from the sky.....next minute heaps of feathers were pouring down onto him. Then, he heard the very disturbing sound of a screech so deafening, he had to cover his ears. Annoyed, he looked up to see the white thing again, just it was flying around like crazy. But when he got a better look, he saw that it was being chased by...crows. He stared in aw as the thing was being chased all over the place by at least eight crows. He also saw that the thing, was actually a girl with long, shining white hair up to her thigh, and she had huge beautiful angel wings. ((just think of Van from escaflowne!.)) She looked, just like Toru described her, like an angel. He studied her face and she looked really scared, he actually thought he saw tears streaming down her face.

Then she caught sight of him, and flew right down in his direction. As she was flying down, she held out her hands as if she would hug him and.....just as suspected, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. When the crows saw Kyou, they immediately stopped and flew away, leaving an awkward silence between the two. He looked down when he noticed his shirt was slightly damp around the chest area, and saw the girl looking up at him. She had a face so perfect, and her skin was fair like Yuki's. But her eyes were what amazed him; she had one blue eye, and the other violet. He blushed when he caught himself staring at her, but she gave no sign that she noticed. Suddenly she closed her eyes and fell forward onto him, which made him fall down backwards. Then he saw that she had just fainted.

_This is great! Just great...I have this random chick on top of me, and I have no idea who the hell she is..._ he thought. Maybe he should take her inside, and then they could wait there till she wakes up again and ask her who the hell she is. So he held her in one arm, surprised by how light she was, and climbed down the ladder with the other.((by the way, her wings have disappeared already--' forgot to put that part in, heh!))

He carried her piggy-back style down the stairs and into the living room.

Shigure was sitting at the table reading the news paper. He turned around to see Kyou walking in with a...wait a minute...a girl? Shigure visibly smiled that cheeky smile of his and spoke up loudly.

"...So... Kyou, who's your new girlfriend?" he asked.

"...she is NOT my girlfriend! I just foun-"he started before Shigure babbled in.

"Ooooh! Young love! It's so pleasurable to see our little Ko-Ko finally falling for someone...but Ko-Ko! What about Toru? What will SHE have to say when she finds out you've been cheating on her? Tsk tsk! That will definitely be a sight to see! But then again, Yuki is always there for our precious flower...maybe it will be good after all that you fall in love with somebody else! Oh, I just simply HAVE to call Aya and tell him EVERYTHI –"

"FIRST OF ALL: DON'T CALL ME KO-KO!!! SECOND OF ALL: YOU ARE _NOT_

CALLING AYAME! AND THIRD OF ALL....SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!! JUST GET IT IN YOUR PUNY LITTLE HEAD!!! JEEZ!..." Kyou announced.

"What is all this noise...?" came a quiet voice from behind Kyou. Kyou turned around to find Yuki and Toru standing quietly behind him.

"...ummm...Kyou-kun?" asked Toru.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that on your back?"

Everyone went silent. Then, as if she'd been shot in the head, realization came over Toru.

"Ooooh myyyyy gooood.....! Kyou is that- no wait, it had wings..." she mumbled. She walked over to Kyou and looked at the girl's face. She must have been around Haru and Momoji's age.

"I think we should put her to bed....she looks really tired." Said Toru.

"Yes, that is a good idea Honda-san..."

"you know, she had these huge wings..."said Kyou.

Everyone looked at him weirdly, except for Toru who looked amazed.

"It's true!!! And when she hugged me, I didn't transform!"

"We'll deal about it later" was all Yuki said.

"Yeah, I think she needs to go to bed...she looks tired" Toru said slowly.

"where will she sleep?" Kyou asked.

"...she could sleep in my room!!!" chirped Shigure. In the blink of an eye, Yuki had hit him hard out on his head.

"I think she should sleep in Honda-san's room" said Yuki, walking back to the others. Everyone agreed and went upstairs. Toru quickly laid a futon on the floor next to her bed. As Toru was doing so, Kyou was waiting by the door minding his own business. Well, actually, he was staring at the girl's face; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was soft, but a little bit tangled.

"All done!" chirped Toru. She turned around and gave Kyou a sign that he could put her to bed. He bent down so he could lay her on the futon, but she never let go.

"What the hell...?" Kyou said slowly. He tried to shake her off, but she still held on. She made a little noise, and then held on tighter. This was very complicated, figured Kyou. Toru giggled.

"Well, I guess she's just going to have to sleep with you then Kyou!" said Toru happily.

"NO!! ...no she's not gonna sleep in my room!" he said, peeling her arms off of him. Finally when he got her off, he laid her down onto the futon.

"yawn well...I think I'm going to go to sleep as well Kyou-kun!!! Good night!" said Toru.

"Yeah, good night..." he replied.

The next morning Kyou woke up and got dressed. Then he went downstairs to see everyone ready to go somewhere.

"Where are all you guys going?" he asked

"Oh! Yuki-kun and I are going to go do the grocery-shopping, and Shigure-san is going to go visit Hatori-san. Don't worry! We'll be back in an hour or so!" Toru said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, whatever...see ya!" was all he said before he went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He heard the door close and he went and sat in front of the TV. He was watching the news when he suddenly heard a loud thump at the bottom at the staircase.

"What the...." Was all he said as he ran to the staircase.

When he looked, he saw nothing. But when he looked down, he saw that strange girl sprawled over the floor; she was trying to get up. He quickly walked over to her and helped her up.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked in a firm voice.

"......."

"I asked you something."

"......."

"Jeez! Can you even talk?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What's your name?"

"....Su..."

"Su?"

"....Su...zu.."

"Suzu?"

She nodded slowly, and looked up into his red eyes. Then she slowly hugged him. Looking like she was very thankful or something.

"What are you doing?"

"Than-thank..."

"Thank you?" he asked.

She nodded again and this time smiled warmly.

"For what? I didn't do anything...oh, you mean from before?" he asked, remembering how the crows flew off when they saw him. She smiled even more.

"That's ok...would you get off me already?"

She let go. Then she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"....Suzu..." she pointed to her stomach, and it grumbled. Kyou laughed and Suzu blushed.

"I think I get the picture, follow me" he gestured her to the kitchen and made her some breakfast.

AU: well, there you go!!! He he! I hope you enjoyed it and I know that the first chapter sucks, but I promise you that the next chapters will be longer and waaaaaayy more interesting!!! . . anyways, to keep my spirit up, it would be cool to have some reviews so pleeeeease review!!! ......you....must.....review!!!! twitch ...ANYWAYS, back to the point, thank you so much for reading and yeah... see ya ! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or something!!!

Ja ne!!!

livingdeath

( . )


	2. Can We Be Friends?

Summary: Kyou was sitting on the roof, just like any other normal day. Until something lightly touched his face. He looked closely and saw that it was a feather. Then out of nowhere, heaps of feathers kept pouring down onto him. Want to know where the feathers come from? Well you're gonna have to read the fiction to find out!!! He he, this is a KyouxOC fic so beware! Maybe PG-13 later for Kyou' bad boy mouth!

Disclaimer: ok, if I _did_ own fruits basket, then Akito would most lightly be dead and Yuki and Kyou would be gay. Are they? No! So I obviously don't own fruits basket.

_Chapter two: can we be friends?_

After breakfast, there was allot of talking between the two, mostly Kyou of course. He tried to teach Suzu new words, unsuccessfully though. Even though she seemed to understand what he was saying, she could never actually say the words herself. And every time he asked her something, her sole reply would be "Suzu".

A short time later, Toru and everybody else came back. She and Yuki walked into the kitchen to unpack all the stuff from the bags, but when she none other than Kyou and the Suzu sitting at the table, she burst out in words of joy. She ran up to Suzu and took her hands in hers with glittering eyes.

"She....is...so...cute!!!!" she exclaimed. Suzu looked confused at first, but when she saw Toru's warm smile, she smiled back. Just then, Shigure walked in and saw the scene in front of him. Then, the one and only "cheeky-smile-of-his" showed itself on his face.

"Well, well, well!....and who have we got here?" he said slyly, still grinning.

"Suzu!!!" she said happily.

"Well, Miss Suzu, where do you come from?"

"Suzu?"

"What??? The land of Suzu? ...I never thought it existed!" he said thoughtfully.

"You _idiot_! She can't talk! All she can say is her name." said Kyou sighing. This made Toru smile an even wider smile.

"Well, maybe we could teach her!" she proposed.

"Nah! Already tried that..."

"But what if we all try? Then maybe it would work..."

Eventually, they agreed and all sat at the table, with a very confused Suzu. Toru had a very determined look on her face; she was going to teach Suzu how to talk no matter what!

"Right! So I think we start off with names, uh, ok I'm Toru, Too-ruu..."

"...To-to...Toru!" she finally said it.

"Yes! Very good" she pointed to Yuki. "And that's Yuki, Yuu-kii..."

"...Yu-Yuki!"

"Wonderful! And that's Shigure, Shi-gu-reee..."

"Shi-Shiureee!"

"No, Shi-gu-re"

"Shi...gu-Shigure!"

"I think we're finally getting somewhere!" Toru exclaimed.

"...why does it work with you and not with me?" Kyou asked, he was talking more to himself.

"Because you're nothing but a worthless stupid cat..." replied Yuki with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell is YOUR problem!!!???" Kyou shouted.

"You" was Yuki's simple reply. That smart reply made Kyou jump up and yell at the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S IT! YOU UP FOR A FIGHT??? I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANYTIME! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, JUST BRING IT ON GIRLY BOY!!!!" he shouted.

"Hmmm...I think I might've heard that before (Kyou tensed up at this) but I can't seem to remember where" Yuki said sarcastically. "Why do you even bother baka?! It's not like you don't know how this will end, or have you become more stupid then the last time I fought you? Come to think of it, that was only three days ago, you're getting dumber as you age."

Kyou lunged at Yuki who easily dodged him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing Kyou to spin in mid-air and fall to the ground. Kyou shook the pain off and jumped back up, then did a side-kick aiming for Yuki's head. Yuki ducked just in time and Kyou missed which made his back face Yuki, Yuki took the opportunity to run up and forcefully push Kyou down making him hit his face painfully hard on the ground. Yuki was just about to attack him again when something tapped him lightly on his back. He turned around to see who it was and was surprised to find Suzu looking at him pleadingly. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red...she was shaking her head slightly as if telling him to stop. He got the message and straightened himself. Normally he would have continued, but since Suzu didn't like it (and she was obviously scared), he decided not to.

Kyou stood up and wiped some sweat of his face, then looked at Yuki and glared at him. Though he couldn't help but notice that it was because of Suzu that Yuki stopped. When she caught his eye, she smiled which made him blush (thank god no one saw that!), but he still smiled back. And mouthed the words 'thank you'; she got the message. Toru then got Suzu's attention.

"Oh and Suzu? This is Kyou, Kiii-yo!"

"...Kyou!"

"Wow! You got it on the first try!!! See you guys? I knew she'd learn how to speak in no time!!!" Toru said cheerfully.

Toru was making lunch and Shigure doing whatever he does in his room and Yuki went out the back to his 'secret-base'. Kyou was in his room finishing off his homework. ((it's Saturday and I know that they go to school on Saturdays but not in this story, so yeah, just thought you might have wanted to know!)) Once he was finished, he decided to go downstairs. He went into the kitchen and found Toru speeding around getting everything ready, he saw that Suzu was nowhere to be seen...he frantically looked in the living room and out on the porch, but he still couldn't find her.

"Hey Toru! Have you seen Suzu around?" he asked

"Uh no, I haven't! I thought she was with you..." Toru tailed of.

Kyou stood there thinking for a moment...then it hit him! _The roof!_

He quickly ran upstairs and into his room, then out the widow and onto the ladder. He peeked over the edge of the roof and stood there amazed at what he saw; there was Suzu, standing on the very edge of the roof with her arms stretched out on either side of her and her eyes closed. Even though it was sunny, it was quite windy, and the wind blew through her hair and dress like how it did through the trees. The thing that he was fascinated about the most was that she had her wings stretched out at full length...which once again, made her look like an angel. It was only after a long period of staring, that he realized he could hear a faint tune in the wind, and when he looked closely he saw that it was actually her, lightly singing a soft tune to herself in some unknown language. He climbed onto the roof slowly so she wouldn't hear him, but the roof made that roofy sound and so she turned around to see who it was.

When she saw that it was Kyou, she smiled at him and made her wings disappear. She gave him a sign to come and sit down next to her. He came over to her and sat down quietly. There was a comfortable silence between the two, happy with each others presence. Then Kyou couldn't help himself as he glanced at her. Her eyes were closed again and she had a small smile on her face.

"Was that you who was singing?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"...could you...sing it again?"

She looked at him for a while and then started singing. Her voice was soft and she could reach the high notes easily. The song gave Kyou the impression of sadness, but he still closed his eyes and cherished the moment. Before long, she finished with a steady tone and looked at him.

"Kyou..."

"Yeah?"

"Kyou."

"What is it?"

"...Kyou..."

Then he realized that she was only trying to say his name, but he was happy for her that she got it on the first try. Toru's loud and clear voice was heard, and she was calling them for lunch.

"Well, lunch is ready!" Kyou said as he stood up. "You coming?"

"Suzu!" she cried happily and ran over to him.

(A few hours before when Shigure visited Hatori)

Shigure let out a puff of smoke as he sat at the low table with the doctor opposite him.

"...so, do you think Akito will approve?" Shigure asked, for once seriousness on his features.

"Well, I can't really say, I would rather not disturb him for the next week or so; he has a high fever and its one that wont go away anytime soon." Was the dragons reply.

"She seems like a very sweet girl, and not only that, she can hug us!" Shigure put his hand to his heart and anime tears came streaming down his face, as he cheerfully said this.

"...how did you guys find her?"

Shigure mimicked exactly what Kyou had said and the doctor nodded in approval.

"Well, there isn't much we can do at the moment. All we can do is hope for the best and that Akito won't take it too harshly. For the time being, I think you should send her to school and-"

"But Ha'ri! She can't speak! Well she can, but only a few words like our names and stuff...so she's going to have to stay home..."

"...I'd rather have her go to school than have her stay alone at home with you out of all people." Hatori said with intensity in his eyes.

"...oh fine then!" Shigure answered with a defeated look. A short time later, Shigure decided to go home and promised Hatori that he would call him, not that Hatori asked.

After lunch, everyone was sitting at the table, chatting with each other. Toru was teaching Suzu new words and she seemed to be learning them faster than normal, Kyou and Yuki were arguing over something not worth writing and Shigure was telling them that one day, they would be best friends and make peace with each other; which made Kyou hit him hard on the head. A short time later, Toru was bouncing with excitement.

"Hey everyone! Look what I tought Suzu to say, it perfect!...go ahead Suzu!" cried Toru. Everyone looked at Suzu and she began.

"...h-hello, my name i-is Suzu, I am five...ten...I am f-fifteeeen years old and like t-to ...s-sing!"

Everyone stared in aw and their mouths dropped to the floor. Everyone except for Toru that is, who looked very proud and happy with her job. Shigure was the first to clap and Yuki joined in, Kyou smiled and gave her a nod telling her that she had done a great job.

For the rest of the day, the four teens decided to go out for a little walk, and Toru said that it was a bit windy outside and that Suzu needed more cloths. So she took her up to her room and peeked into her closet. A few minutes later, Toru came out with a bunch of cloths in her hands and put them in her bed.

"Right! I think these will do since you look to be about my size! Here! Put them on!" she said happily. Some time later, Suzu came out of the bathroom with a fluffy olive-green turtle-neck jumper that had a picture of a teddy-bear on it, a short red checked skirt(( Toru only has skirts so I couldn't really do much about that! --')) and black knee high socks.

"To-ru, are y-you sure?" Suzu asked shyly.

"Of course!!! And you look great! Common we better hurry up! The boys are waiting!" Toru said as she wrapped a black scarf around her neck and handed Suzu a brown one. The quickly ran down the stairs and slipped their shoes on( Suzu had borrowed a pair from Toru) and called out to the boys that they were ready.

"Jeez! Why do girls always take so long???...."

"I'm sorry Kyou-kun, but we had to find Suzu some warmer cloths!"

"Its ok, its ok..." he trailed off when he saw Suzu. Though, the most unfortunate thing happened. Yuki had caught him staring at Suzu, and he punched Kyou in the back.

"OW!!! What was that for you damned rat!?" Kyou yelled.

"For catching you staring impolitely at a young lady..." Yuki replied, and Kyou's face flushed at this.

"Yeah, whatever....just hurry up already!" was all he said.

They all made their way out of the house and walked quietly except for Toru talking to Yuki, and Suzu listening.

"So where do we go first?" asked Yuki.

"Why don't we show Suzu around, and go shopping! And then maybe later we could go to a café!" Toru suggested cheerfully.

"Yes, that would be fine with me Hinda-san!"

"Yeah, I'm ok with that..." said Kyou lazily.

"Suzu!!!" cried Suzu happily.

There was some laughter and they made their way down town.

AU: well, there was the next Chapiiiiee!!!! I really hope you liked and I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two!

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!:

Kutubare: well, I would really appreciate tips of any kind! And yeas you're right, Yukiru is wonderful!!!

Tonksinator: that's ok for the reviews for your story "don't turn away", I really love your story!!!

Inuki-chan: well, here's someone who REALLY loves my story!!! And yes, we can be best Web-buddies!!!

Bass Star Cardians Webmis: thank you for the kind review!!!

And thanks again for aaaaalll the 

Reviews!!!!


	3. I'm sorry

Summary: Kyou was sitting on the roof, just like any other normal day. Until something lightly touched his face. He looked closely and saw that it was a feather. Then out of nowhere, heaps of feathers kept pouring down onto him. Want to know where the feathers come from? Well you're gonna have to read the fiction to find out!!! He he, this is a KyouxOC fic so beware! Maybe PG-13 later for Kyou' bad boy mouth!

Disclaimer: ok, if I _did_ own fruits basket, then Akito would most lightly be dead and Yuki and Kyou would be gay. Are they? No! So I obviously don't own fruits basket. A ha ha!!!!

Toru picked up a pink frilly dress and stared at it awe….they were in a woman's clothes shop (much to Yuki and Kyou's disapproval).

"…wooooooowww!!! Suzu look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" asked Toru.

"Suzu!!! Suzu likes it! Toru should b…bu…" Suzu stuttered.

"Buy it?"

"Yes!!!!" cried Suzu.

"…well, I don't know…it's kind of expensive…"

"I could always buy it for you Honda-san…." Came a quiet voice from behind her. Toru looked up to see Yuki smiling at her warmly.

"O-oh no!!! No, I could never allow you to do that Yuki-kun! It's too expensive!"

"But I insist Honda-san! I will buy it for you as an early birthday present!"

And with that, he took the piece of clothing ignoring everything else she was saying. Toru was still swirly eyed when Kyou came out of nowhere and went over to her.

"What did that kuso nezumi do this time?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh hello Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun didn't do anything! He just wanted to buy me a dress and I told him that he didn't have to but he insisted and…"

Toru babbled on and on, but Kyou had lost interest in what she was saying….He was focusing more on Suzu who was staring wide –eyed out the window. He looked out the window to see what Suzu was staring at. On the other side of the street, was a girl with long, well, about the same length as Suzu, dead straight black hair and she was staring right at her. Kyou had to look twice before he realized that it wasn't Rin. The girl actually looked identical to Suzu, except for the fact that she had dark hair and jet black eyes. She reminded him a bit of Hana. Suzu looked a bit nervous when the mysterious girl wouldn't stop staring at her. Kyou noticed this and pulled her from the window. When he looked back, the girl had disappeared.

"…ok….that was ….weird…." He said to no one in particular. He looked back to Suzu who seemed to be lost in thought, her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't moving.

"Suzu? Are you ok? Who was that?" he asked.

"……I…don't know…" was all she said. Then they both got distracted when Toru came zooming at them with wide glittering eyes.

"Oooooh! I feel so lucky! Yuki-kun bought me the dress! I still can't believe he did though…" she said happily.

"I-its veery…beautiful…" Suzu managed to say. Toru looked at her and then hugged her.

"Thank you so much Suzu! Awww you're so adorable!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey! Can we go to a café or something? I'm starting to get hungry…"said Kyou impatiently. His stomach growled and both Toru and Suzu laughed. They made their way out of the building and started walking to the nearest café. Kyou and Suzu were behind Yuki and Toru, who were chatting away cheerfully. Suzu was awfully quiet and she didn't have the usual smile on her face. Kyou noticed this but didn't say anything. About two minutes later he got fed up with the silence between them and tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a dazed look on her face.

"Yes…Kyou?" she asked with a soft voice.

Apparently, they had already arrived at the café. Yuki and Toru were about to walk in when they noticed that the other two weren't moving.

"Uh…Kyou-kun? Are you guys coming?" asked Toru.

"Ummm…you guys go in, we'll be there in a minute…" he replied.

"Don't do anything bad to her neko…"

"What the hell makes you think that you damned rat!" Kyou shouted back. Yuki just ignored him and pulled Toru inside. Kyou turned his attention back to Suzu.

"Why've you gone quiet all of a sudden?" he asked with a firm voice, looking straight into her eyes. She looked down to the ground and stayed silent. Kyou was getting annoyed, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and had a tight grip on her, once again staring straight into her eyes. She looked up at him with worried look on her face.

"Oh dear, what a horrible thing to do to such a lovely lady…" came a shaky voice from behind him. He looked to see who it was, but turned back around when it was just and old man with a walking stick.

"…kids these days…no respect for the elders…" said the old man as he slowly walked away.

Then Suzu tried to struggle out of his grip, which only caused him to hold on tighter.

"Just tell me already!" he half shouted….which he REALLY regretted doing since her eyes began to fill with tears. He loosened his grip on her and just stared at her.

"…u-uh…look…I ummm…I'm sorry…um for shouting at you….i…when I'm angry I have no control over myself and I do stupid things!!!!….I'm sorry for scaring you…"he said while looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"….I-its ok….Kyou…"she whispered softly. He looked at her again and decided to drop the subject. He turned around and headed to the entrance.

"Common, we should go insi-wha?" he felt a pair of small arms around his waist and looked down to see Suzu hugging him. He smiled and lifted her head up so that their eyes met.

"I'm sorry for what I did ok?" and with that he hugged her back. God, how good it felt to be hugging a girl without him transforming. He patted her head and pulled her inside.

Unbeknownst to them…a pair of dark eyes had seen the whole thing.

"…..stupid fools….."

After they had their afternoon tea at the café, they headed back out on the streets to show Suzu around a bit more. Toru and Yuki seemed to be happy with each others company. They didn't exactly talk to Kyou and Suzu much. Kyou had already suspected something was going on between them but he never said anything. He wasn't really sure about it back then, but now there was definitely something going on. But it's not like he cares anyway, he always only thought of Toru as more of a sister then a lover…but obviously Yuki wanted something more. It was only then that he realized he had been thinking of Suzu allot lately. But he thought of her as the same way he thought of Toru…..or maybe something else…..

'_NO!...no no no no no no! I only think of her like a _sister_, nothing else!'_

'_No you don't…' his conscience said._

'_What? Yes I do!'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah!'_

'_Then why is it that you blush every time you see her?' _

'_I so don't! Just shut up already!'_

'_Common! Admit it!'_

'_I told you I don't! Wait…who the hell are you anyway?'_

'_Ugh jeez, it's called "your conscience"….dumb ass'_

'_Who're you calling a dumb ass???'_

'_You…'_

'_Man this is to weird….I'm talking to myself…I think I've finally gone mad...'_

'_Dude, you always have been…'_

'_Wait…if you really were my conwhatever, then wouldn't you have the same voice as me?...cause like, you're a girl and all…'_

'_Not necessarily….'_

'_What's your name anyway?'_

'_Eluria….but that's beside the point….you loooove her don't you?'_

'_I already told you! I don't love her!'_

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah!'_

"…shut up!"

"…ummm, is something wrong Kyou-kun?" asked Toru with a look of worry on her face.

"What?...uh no...Everything's fine Toru…"he replied. Why the hell did that just happen?...

"Oh! Um Kyou-kun have you go the time?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's three-thirty"

"AAAAH! Oh no! We have to hurry to the mall! It closes in two hours and we haven't bought Suzu any clothes yet!!!"

Some time later, they arrived at the mall and the boys really didn't want to go clothes shopping. So Yuki went off to the library and told Toru to meet him there when she's finished, and Kyou went to the record shop. The girls were in Pimkie, and Toru had a mountain of clothes in her arms.

"Here Suzu! Why don't you go try these on? They should fit since you're my size!"

So she went and tried on all the clothes that Toru had brought to her and every single one of them looked great on her, so they decided they would buy all of them.

"..Toru…is not to expe …expen…"

"Expensive?"

"Yes! Expensive…."

"Well Yuki-kun gave me the money for it and said that it didn't matter and that no one would notice so…I think it should be alright. Atleast, I hope it is!!! What if someone does notice? A-and then they'll get very angry and….oh well…I don't think it should be a problem…" cried Toru.

When they finished paying for the clothes, they went to the library to meet Yuki.

"Oh, I should go get Kyou-kun…"said Toru.

"I don't see why you bother Toru…he's really not worth it" Yuki answered.

"Suzu can go!!!!" chirped Suzu.

"Oh would you? Thank you so much!!! Yuki-kun and me will be right here.

And so Suzu left on the hunt for Kyou….thought little did she know that she was going in the complete different direction.

It was only after ten or so minutes that Toru realized that she hadn't told Suzu where the record shop was. She panicked and frantically wove her hands up and down trying to tell Yuki what was going on. When she finally managed to tell him, he banged the back of his head on the wall and cursed at his own stupid ness. They then decided that if they stay right where they were, Suzu would know where to come back to and they would be there.

Another ten minutes went past and Toru was worried and really wanted to know if she would be ok.

"Wait…I have an idea…Toru why don't you just stay here, while i look for her, and then if she comes back while I'm gone, you'll be here."

"Umm ok…but please hurry up Yuki-kun!"

"I will Honda-san…" he smiled warmly and placed a light kiss on her lips. She blushed and smiled at the same time.

Meanwhile, Suzu was having no luck finding Kyou. All she could see were people with black, brown and blond hair. Not a single red-head in sight. She sighed and sat down on one of the benches. She heard laughter from her right and turned to look who it was. Five guys were standing in front of a Punk/Goth shop and they seemed to be talking to the shopkeeper. They were all dressed punk and to Suzu they looked really mean. Then one of them turned to look at her and grinned when he saw her, then turned to his friends, said something, and then pointed her way, the shopkeeper had disappeared. Suzu started to breathe faster when they started coming her way. They were all strongly built so she had no chance of escaping. Four of them sat down next to her, two on each side, and the fifth one, who seemed to be the main one just stood in front of her.

She looked up at him and he was smiling at her…but it wasn't a warm smile…no it was one that looked like he was about to do something. She was so scared and her heart was screaming at her to leave. So she stood up and tried to leave but the guy who was in front of her grabbed onto her and wrapped his hands around her waist. His other friends laughed and one of them got up and stood next to her. He then placed his hand on her leg and worked his way up her skirt.

"Hey! Nice legs!"

She squirmed and tried to break free of the guys grip, but he was to strong.

"Hey, hey, hey…don't worry pretty girl, we won't do anything 'bad' to you! We just wanna have a bit of fun! Heh!"

"Why don't we just take her to the car? Then we can have fun _without_ being caught!"

"Yeah ok, let's go"

They dragged her towards the front entrance but then stopped.

"Hey what have we got over there?" one of them pointed to a girl with waist length brown hair and yellow bows in it, she also had bright turquoise eyes.

"Well, guys you know what to do….go have some fun"

"TORU!!!!...R-RUN AWAY!!!!" Suzu yelled, and at this Toru turned to her direction.

"Oh no! SUZU!!!" she yelled, and was about to run to her, when the two guys took both of her arms.

"I don't think so shiny eyes, we're gonna take you and you're friend on a little ride!" said one of them.

They dragged both girls to the entrance and when they were out, a familiar voice behind them yelled.

"HEY YOU! LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME BEFORE YOU TAKE THEM ANYWHERE!" yelled Kyou.

"Oh what? So this is your boyfriend pretty girl? Well I'll take him on easily."

"…I don't think so…" came another familiar voice from the left and the guy turned to see who it is.

Yuki stood there with obvious anger in his eyes and next to him stood Hatsuharu who was cracking his knuckles, he also just turned black.

"Leave them alone….you'll regret it…"

"hah! I'd like to see that happ-ugh!!!" he never finished his sentence; Haru had punched him right in his balls. The other guys came in for the attack, but Kyou Yuki and Haru easily dodged every single one of their kicks, punches or smashes. When they finally chickened out, they ran away. Kyou was going to run after them, but Yuki stopped him. They then turned to the girls who were on the ground, and saw Suzu holding on to Toru as if she were her life support. Toru's eyes were wide and glazed over and Suzu was crying so hard that her eyes were red and swollen. Kyou hated to see Suzu like this and they made their way over to them. Yuki and Haru went to Toru and Kyou went over to Suzu.

When she saw Kyou she let go of Toru and ran over to Kyou. She stumbled onto him which made him fall onto the bench behind him.

"…K-Kyou….where w-were you?" was all she managed to say as she silently cried on his shoulder. He mentally kicked himself for not getting there earlier.

"…I'm sorry….."


End file.
